In general, the present invention is directed to a device to increase the buoyancy of a snorkel or a snorkel with an attached mask, causing the snorkel or snorkel with an attached mask to float. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a floatation device into which a snorkel may be inserted.
In general, diving masks and snorkels are denser than water, causing such items to sink rather than float. This can be problematic, as the act of diving, snorkeling, and even swimming with a snorkel or snorkel with an attached mask may involve movements and interactions with water that often cause the snorkels or snorkels with attached masks to be washed off a user.
Given the environment in which masks and snorkels are generally used (i.e., deep water), snorkels and/or snorkels with attached masks that sink are often irretrievable. If a user is in an environment where the snorkel or snorkel with attached mask are needed (or highly desired), the loss of a mask and/or snorkel may be catastrophic. For example, a diver seeking to repair a cruising vessel while at sea may have a great need for a snorkel and mask. In addition, diving masks and snorkels are not inexpensive, causing such losses to have a financial impact on a user.
There are various items that attempt to address this issue, such as neoprene straps for masks which may slightly increase the buoyancy of a mask. However, such increased buoyancy generally does not result in a mask or snorkel with attached mask floating safely on the surface, but merely slows the descent of the mask and/or snorkel. Moreover, such neoprene or floating straps often get tangled in a user's hair, thereby reducing their functionality and/or desirability as a mask strap. Similarly, some manufacturers have attempted to provide masks that float. However, when a mask is manufactured from a buoyant material, the mast often becomes more flimsy and not desirable as a mask.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that may increase the buoyancy of a snorkel or a snorkel with an attached mask such that the snorkel or snorkel with an attached mask may float safely on the surface of the water, while not impeding the use of the snorkel or mask.